


【土银】灵车漂移

by callmerozen



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerozen/pseuds/callmerozen
Summary: *灵异文，不会很吓人
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, 土银
Kudos: 7





	【土银】灵车漂移

土方十四郎像往常一样出门来警察局上班的时候，与警察局的一个前辈撞了个满怀，出于日本人的礼貌他对着感觉走路歪歪扭扭似乎有意撞上他的前辈道了个歉。

“对不起。”

那个前辈摆摆手说，“都怪我，可能是出差太累了吧，路都走不好。”

“没有的事情，怪我不小心。”土方把事情揽到自己身上，他很佩服这位资历深的，前几天去外地出危险任务的前辈。

“不过话说回来，土方君脸上有东西。”那个前辈抬起没什么精神的眼睛，做出一副被土方的脸吓到清醒的古怪样子，土方有点难为情地摸了摸自己的脸。

“有吗，是什么呢？”他有记得自己好好洗脸，应该没有什么东西的，于是就有点疑惑，那个前辈似笑非笑地说“上面写着，土方在三天内一定会死噢嘻嘻嘻。”土方被吓了一跳，他不记得这个稳重干练的前辈是冲田总悟那样热爱恶劣恶作剧的类型，一时间不知道是该生气还是该说“您真会开玩笑”好，有些愣在了原地。

耳边传来了风声，土方凭着直觉歪了歪头闪避飞来的物件，同时听见冲田总悟有些恶意的声音“哟，土方先生赶紧去死吧。”，他扭头发现落在地上的是一把好看的武士刀，于是走上前捡了起来。同时就在自己刚刚站立的地方，一个花盆从天而降落了下来，在地上炸成碎片，土方感觉到冷汗爬上脊梁骨，如果自己还站在这地方，脑袋也会和花盆一样开花了吧。于是有些生气，忍无可忍地说

“喂！总悟，你做的有些过分了吧！万一我躲不开花盆可就完了。”

“什么花盆嘛，确实有些危险但是这个可不是我干的，而且因为我的刀还救了你一命呢，说起来土方你还有没有心啊，我可是好心好意给你拿过来老大为你带的礼物古刀噢，真是的我这么乖巧都没有礼物，像你这样的随随便便破口大骂的狗粮混蛋却有，太不公平啦！”冲田总悟的口气有些发酸，因为总悟是警察局里年纪最小的，大家都也偏让着他一点，这次老大给自己带了礼物这个小孩嫉妒也是很正常的。花盆可能真的是自己运气不好吧？不过不对，拉着前辈一起闹确实有点过分了。

“不过话说回来啊总悟，你是怎么拉上武藤君那么严肃的人和我开这么恶劣的玩笑的。”土方觉得武藤反常的举动一定和恶劣的总悟逃不开关系。

冲田总悟的表情开始变得古怪而欲言又止，最后吞吞吐吐地说“副长，昨天武藤君因为出任务在外地意外死去了，今天局里受到了讣告，会给他办追悼会。”别的总悟也没有再说，他的心里有一打子问号而不敢说出口，连带着有些后悔自己大早上因为嫉妒近藤勋给土方带了礼物跑跑跳跳拿礼物偷袭他的事情来。

近藤勋也走过来了，和迫不及待跑过来的总悟不一样所以他来的慢了一点，但是已经把刚刚二人的对话尽收耳底了，看着愣了神的土方，近藤勋轻轻地拍了一下总悟的头责备的看了他一眼以示斥责，总悟也有些羞愧地低下了头。

土方倒是不至于和武藤感情好到因为接受不了他的离去而幻想他还在这里，但是近藤勋和总悟却看起来误解了。土方觉得太难解释清楚于是就懒得解释，而且他也不知道今天早上看见的人是怎么回事，被撞到的触觉还清清楚楚，想解释也解释不了，就沉默着收拾好东西，和总悟近藤勋一起走进灵堂，在坐着为武藤默哀的时候，土方却忍不住发起了呆，想着自己早上遇见的一系列事情，他觉得绝非偶然，自己莫不是被什么东西缠上了？按理来说警察不应该迷信的，但是今天的事情用科学解释不了。他想起了自己一个远方亲戚似乎认识什么算命的神婆，于是决定去联系一下，事不宜迟下班就去看，雷厉风行的副长土方做事从不拖沓。在通过短信要到了神婆的联系地址和电话以后，土方正准备放起手机认真默哀的时候，眼前却出现了一片猩红，一滴，两滴的血液滴在了手机屏幕上顺着屏幕流了下来，诡异非常。土方摸了一下鼻子才发现自己的鼻血流了下来。土方说了声抱歉就连忙捂着鼻子跑向卫生间打算冲洗脏了的衣服和鼻子，他觉得自己异常尴尬，一进来灵堂就在发呆和玩手机，准备放下手机认真默哀的时候却缺席了，自己真的是对不起副长的名头和在天堂的武藤君。

其余警察用同情的眼神看着土方的背影，而且不约而同地觉得自己在这种场合与土方相比真的是有点没心没肺因而感觉到羞愧。

“副长真的是关心武藤君呢。刚刚一直低着头，现在好像是哭了不想让人看见自己脆弱的样子跑进卫生间了。”

“是啊是啊，听说今天早上还以为武藤君在和他开玩笑呢。”

“没想到副长表面看起来冷冰冰的，是这么一个感性的男人。”

卫生间里，土方一边为自己的失礼小声地对武藤君道歉，一边冲洗着鼻子，血把水流染成了红色，顺着水管流下，看着池子猩红的血迹，土方总觉得自己流的鼻血有点多，现在自己的脸色应该会因为失血变白了吧，一天天的这是什么事情啊。土方叹了一口气，抬起头发现镜子里的自己仍然是一脸严肃地低着头洗着鼻子，表情机械死板，而且镜子里的自己面前的水龙头流的干脆是血！

土方感觉头皮发麻，空气里安静的连一根针掉下的声音都听得见，镜子里的人却说话了“可恶洗不干净，洗不干净，血越流越多了， 怎么办呢。”拿血洗鼻血当然越洗越多，土方这么想着，轻轻地后退挪到门边上，摸上门把手打算趁镜子里的人不注意的时候逃跑。他用力拧了拧门把手，咯吱咯吱的声音响起，土方却绝望的发现根本拧不开门，同时镜子里的自己因为声音注意到了他，就抬起头来，惨白的脸上两颗眼珠却是血红色的，直勾勾地看着土方说：

“那就用你的血好了。”

土方干脆大叫着捶打着门，卫生间离人群不远但是没有人回应他，他发现卫生间的世界似乎被隔绝了，自己不知何时听不到门外僧人念经的声音了，他回想起来卫生间里没有僧人念经，蝉鸣，秒针转动声，这惊人的安静本就不正常。他已经顾不上这些了，他也不敢回头看因为他听见沉稳的脚步声离自己越来越近了，于是土方叫喊着准备拿起身边一切坚硬的东西不顾一切地砸门，他顺手抄起了一样东西，定睛一看才发现是那把近藤送自己的古刀，可是自己来洗鼻血的时候没有把古刀带在身上，他咬咬牙顾不得这么多了，就打算挥刀砍门，却发现自己的手腕被一只冰凉的手抓住。

“真是的，不要暴殄天物嘛！surprise！土方君！”他扭头发现身后是一张笑嘻嘻陌生的天然卷的脸，土方感觉恼羞成怒，于是一拳头对着那个天然卷砸过去“你妈的！”，然后发现自己的拳头穿过了天然卷的身体，他木在了那里，抬起头仔细打量那个笑嘻嘻的天然卷，才发现他皮肤白的不正常，而且脖子上有深深的伤口，就仿佛他是被人一刀斩首，头颅重新勉强安放回身体一样。

“好啦，和你开玩笑是阿银不对。不过我也是真的鬼魂，虽然阿银不会要你的命，但是你实际上已经被安放在灵车上加速漂移通往太平间了啦，吓唬吓唬你也是为你好，不然接下来三天你就要被吓到尿裤子了，毕竟人家可是来真的。”

“人家？难道还有别的鬼？今天早上的武藤君吗？”

坂田银时不符合厉鬼形象地挖着鼻孔，漫不经心地打了土方十四郎一下“不要这么恶意揣测武藤君，他知道以后会伤心噢。你最近时运太差，大限将至，所以能看见别人看不见的东西啦，这也是我来找你的原因。并不是因为我或者是别人的恶作剧整出这些的。阿银我不会害你，你相信我。最近会有非常多诡异的事情，也会有真正的厉鬼来要你的命，到时候就没有我这么温柔啦，不要相信他们，有事情和我商量。”坂田银时举起手，四周光华大盛，光芒消失的时候，土方十四郎环顾四周的断肢与血流成河，感觉自己宛如被带入了地狱。“我要是想害你，早就动动手指头就好了。好了，我毕竟不能见阳光，所以才把你骗来卫生间的，哪怕是卫生间，我也只能待这么一会，晚上见啦。”然后坂田银时就消失在了空中，愣神的土方十四郎发现身后被推了一下，已经有人要推门进来了，蝉鸣声，念经声，微微的喧闹充斥着寂静。

下班以后土方按照预约去了神婆那里，还没有靠近，就听见两声“冤孽，冤孽啊！”，土方十四郎叹了口气坐在椅子上，没有等他开口，那个神婆接着说“你最近被强大的厉鬼缠上了吧。”土方十四郎点了点头，想着那个强大的厉鬼天然卷虽然说是要帮自己的，但是他也捉摸不定。那个神婆透过墨镜的眼睛异常明亮，目光灼灼地说“三天，请假待在家熬过这三天你的运势就会否极泰来，你的命硬本来不怕恶鬼的，但是最近你的时运太差被抓了空子。印堂有青气，行走不稳，眉短于目，面紧神急，有了早死之相。你不要相信任何人，厉鬼应该已经到了你的身边了吧，鬼是最擅长化形骗人的。你下次遇见他，就拿这个符咒对付他，也许还能活命。”

土方十四郎感觉到了一股冷意，双方都叫他不要随随便便相信别人，他该相信谁呢，于是苦笑着说“说起来不怕您笑话，最近是遇见一个恶鬼，他说我时运太低大限将至会招惹灾祸，是为了保护我留在我的身边的。”

神婆啧啧两声，说“怪不得。”

“怪不得什么。”

“你知道为什么是三天吗？那个鬼要杀你至少要三天，因为人身上有三把火护体，双肩与头上各有一把，与恶灵相遇时，每回头一次会撞掉一把火，那个恶鬼找上你要下手也要等你的三把火都没了才能下。”

神婆伸出手，指着土方的左肩“你肩膀上，有一把火已经没了。三把火都没有的时候，你不死，路边的小鬼也能扑上去吃你的精气要你的命。”土方忽然想到卫生间那个天然卷的那声surprise，自己好像正回了一次头。

土方十四郎认真地站起来，朝着神婆跪下拜了一拜，说“求你救救我我！我愿意付钱。”

神婆背过身不看他，叹了一口气说“那个符咒你拿着，我也只能帮你这么多，不然我都会有杀身之祸，看你的造化。三天以后等你活下来，再来谢我吧。”

土方把请假条递给近藤勋的时候，近藤勋很是担心地对土方问东问西，土方则沉默以对。土方的工作在局里确实举足轻重不可或缺，认真负责的工作狂土方很少请假，所以土方对请假原因绝口不提只是不容置疑地说要请假三天显得分外离奇。 

“哈哈，这可不像高烧还坚持在岗位上的你啊。遇见什么事情的话记得和我说啊。” 

土方心想这次和发烧不一样，可能小命都会因此丢掉，但是又不方便和近藤说，就点了根烟摇摇头说自己没事。在烟雾里的土方显得阴郁而难以捉摸。纵然是不拘小节的近藤也看得出他不对劲，就握住土方的胳膊，用不容置疑的语气说： 

“假的话我准了，不过我还是非常担心你啊。今天晚上我去你家探望你吧。” 

土方觉得能让上司对自己安心也是好事情，而且运气不错的话也许能在近藤来之前解决幽灵，就答应了。 

土方在回家路上买了一杯巧克力芭菲放进冰箱，他下意识觉得那个银发幽灵会喜欢，然后他点了一根烟坐在落地窗前贪恋地看着夕阳一点点下沉，直到天边翻起丝丝缕缕的阴霾，阳光全都消失不见，土方深吸一口气，拿出那把古刀，成败在此一举，也不知道自己能不能看见明天的太阳。土方这么想着，把刀拔了出来，然后他看见黑色的流水般的烟雾流了出来，慢慢聚成了一个男人的身形。坂田银时一睁眼，就看见了端着巧克力芭菲的土方十四郎。 

“谢谢幽灵大人为了我的事情操劳，这个不知道你爱不爱吃，你来我家作客，这权当我的一点招待。” 

土方十四郎用自己最真诚的语气说道，而那个天然卷没有发现异样，而是大笑着挠了挠乱糟糟的头发，说“哈哈哈我都有点不好意思了。不要叫我幽灵大人，叫我银时吧，坂田银时。” 

土方十四郎听说过鬼是最讨厌生人打探其生前事，名字以及死因的，坂田银时的坦率让土方十四郎感觉到羞愧，不过他做这种事情也是不得已而为之。 

坂田银时接过巧克力芭菲的时候，金光从巧克力芭菲纸杯底的凹陷处绽放爆裂，坂田银时因为灵力强大加之收手及时，并没有一击致命，但是黑色的烟雾在坂田银时的左半边身体上翻滚，狰狞可怖，而且隐隐有蔓延之势，豆大的汗珠从坂田银时的额头上渗出，看得出也是元气大伤。坂田银时歪头一瞧打翻在地的巧克力芭菲，从一片狼藉中认出了符咒碎片。土方十四郎知道自己并没有成功杀死坂田银时，心里咯噔一下，转身想要逃跑，却发现浑身都失了力气，摔在了地上动弹不得，眼睁睁看着一脸阴郁的坂田银时越走越近。 

“这个符咒是个好东西，如果不是用在我这样的名将白夜叉身上的话，换了别的鬼，应该能让十个厉鬼灰飞烟灭吧。用的好的话也能救你一命，可惜了。”坂田银时语气带着叹惋和愠怒，在说完最后一句话的时候，他已经在土方十四郎面前蹲了下来。土方十四郎颤抖着闭上了眼睛，做好了面对死亡的准备。 

等来的不是死亡，而是柔软的唇瓣，坂田银时用右手按着他的后脑勺，用力的加深着这个亲吻，舌头肆无忌惮地探入土方十四郎的口腔索取津液，土方十四郎大脑一片混沌，因为害怕忘了推开坂田银时，直到坂田银时察觉土方十四郎快要换不过气的时候，才狠狠在土方十四郎唇瓣上咬了一口，舔舐着猩甜的血液放开了土方十四郎。 

土方十四郎擦了擦唇瓣 ，说“你不杀我？” 

“我说过，我是来保护你的。你拿到了这把刀，就是我的宿主，有你这样疑心病重的宿主真讨厌啊，遇见了你这么糟糕的人老天爷对我的恶意也真是太大了。”坂田银时絮絮叨叨地抱怨起土方十四郎，土方十四郎做了一个暂停的手势，问 

“那你为什么要亲我啊。” 

“自己闯的祸就自己来负责，你害得我元气大伤当然要弥补我了。你应该有看过鬼故事吧？知道男子精气是鬼最好的食物吧？精气蕴藏在人的唾液，脊髓，血液和精元之中。”坂田银时话锋一转，说“阿银只吃这一点自己也觉得很委屈啦，还是说你想给我吃真正的精元？”土方十四郎连连摆手，说“算了吧。”他虽然觉得坂田银时还不错，但是也不打算在见他第二面的时候就和他上床。 

在土方十四郎肉眼可见的程度下，坂田银时的伤好了一些，但是他整个人看起来还是疲惫不堪。土方十四郎觉得坂田银时看起来很好相处，就试探地问

“坂田银时，你为什么会选择我？你既然是名将，为什么看起来好像也拿那个鬼没办法？而且你好像知道来找我的鬼的来头？”

坂田银时挖着鼻孔，漫不经心地说“你是抱着十万个为什么的小学生吗？”

“这是我性命攸关的大事，而我一无所知，疑问多也是正常的吧？”

“并不是我选择了你，是命运把我们联系在了一起。我生前是一位百战百胜的名将，但是因此被战场冤魂所纠缠，我的恋人为了保护我死去了，我因为含恨留恋人世所以一直不能成佛，等到我大仇得报应该就能转世投胎了。而我知道，你手上也沾过很多人命吧？杀业很重吧？” 

“我是警察，这是当然的，那些人都是死有余辜的罪犯。而我和那些战场冤魂八竿子打不着啊。”

“那些军士的恶鬼可不这么想噢，他们只是本能地去撕咬战场上的敌人的人罢了，他们区别敌军与平民的标准只有杀业。他们死了这么多年，早就忘了思考和理智，只记得你死我活的攻击罢了。土方君很幸运，你被缠上了。我察觉到他们有异动，就把当初杀死我的太刀循着线索寄了过去。土方君你身上杀业重而且时运太低，在厉鬼眼里真的是可口的蛋糕，我找到你的时候一点力气都没有费，怪不得他们像发情期一样躁动，而我打算借此机会把他们一网打尽。放心，作为报答我会保护你的。”

“你那么强，为什么还要等这么多年机会啊？你是名将而他们是小兵吧？”

“就算是名将也对一大群疯狗无可奈何啊，而且他们四处飘荡我也不可能一个个找到来击杀。但是如果他们冲你不顾一切一拥而上的话，我就能坐收渔翁之利一网打尽了。”

土方十四郎打了个哆嗦，他觉得坂田银时杀掉恶鬼应该容易，但是要从一大群冤魂里护他周全并不容易。他是警察，他知道保护人质和杀死罪犯的难度不一样。

坂田银时打了个哈欠，说“我太累了，说起来都怪你暗算我啦，我得回刀里去休息一下，在此期间你不要让任何人进门。虽然外面很可能有一大堆恶鬼对你虎视眈眈，但是生人的房子有看门神在，你不开门的话恶鬼是进不来的。”

“我暗算你还不是因为你灭了我的一盏灯？还有恶鬼进不来你是怎么进来的？”

“我不灭你的灯的话，我是没办法近你的身，也没办法保护你的啦。你虽然没有让我进来，但是把我的遗物带进来了，就相当于自愿把我带回来了，鬼都是非常狡猾的，好了，我要睡觉了不要打扰我，记得不要让任何人进来。”坂田银时闭上了眼睛，土方十四郎叹了一口气，就在此时他听见了敲门声。

土方从防盗门猫眼中一瞧，发现来者正是自己的上司近藤勋，他忽然想起白天近藤勋说过要来看他的话。他没忘记坂田银时的嘱托，但是警察局上司的专程探望也非同小可，一时间犹豫不决，最后艰难地说“老大，我真的没事，不方便见人，实在是抱歉。” 

他听见近藤勋有点不满的抱怨“我可是因为大家都很担心你，所以就算是加班到深夜九点都没有忘记跑来看你呐。你这样把我拒之门外我可要伤心了，也不知道明天怎么和队员解释。”土方无奈地勾起了唇角，他觉得这样对近藤勋确实有些过分，而且警察的工作非比寻常，及时和上司汇报自己的私人情况也是局中法度，如果他自己带头破例，以后对局里影响不好。于是他咬咬牙，拧下把手，不情不愿开了一小条门缝。近藤勋大大咧咧地推开了门，说： 

“啊哈哈哈没必要这么小心吧，还是说你生病了没有力气？” 

近藤勋想要抬起手来检查土方额头的温度，就在此时一道懒洋洋的声音从土方身后响起“有客人来了啊。” 

近藤勋跨过土方看向正在客厅沙发上慵懒地躺着，仿佛以主人自居的坂田银时，尴尬地挠了挠头“原来，是因为这样啊。”坂田银时看向土方十四郎的红眸承载着肉眼可见的不悦，土方十四郎有些无奈地转过身背对着近藤勋用唇语对坂田银时解释着毕竟是上司，而且白天就约定好了应该信得过。近藤勋深夜来访却始料不及土方十四郎有情人在他的公寓，看着二人眉来眼去难免觉得有些尴尬，就在沙发上坐下，意味深长地说“啊哈哈，土方你有男朋友了啊，倒是没见你提起过，这就是你请假和不解释请假理由的原因吗？谈恋爱也挺好的，不过年轻人可要注意身体。” 

土方十四郎也坐了下来，正坐在坂田银时身边，他想要好好解释，撇清和坂田银时的关系，澄清自己倒不是那么荒唐的人，但是想想在晚上九点大大咧咧地躺在自己家沙发上的人怎么也撇不干净关系了，不是男朋友就是炮友，前者总之还对自己的名声好一点，就认命地承认“是，是我交往的男朋友，老大，他叫坂田银时。坂田银时这是我的上司近藤勋。” 

而坂田银时干脆把头埋在了土方十四郎的颈窝里蹭着，仿佛戏精上身一样，作出一副正在热恋中不顾时间场合也要秀的情侣的样子。近藤勋不着痕迹地远离了二人一些，目光也开始漂移不定，不忍直视土方十四郎和坂田银时。土方十四郎又羞又恼，狠狠地掐了坂田银时两把提示他别玩了，而坂田银时则干脆躺在他的大腿上撒娇说，说“原来你一直没有把我介绍给你的朋友啊，你该不会只是和我玩玩吧，不行，我要查你的手机，给我看看嘛。”然后小孩子耍无赖一样咯吱土方十四郎的腹部，同时双手灵巧的从土方十四郎的口袋里找着手机。 

“不会的，土方十四郎可是个好男人。”近藤勋为他解释道 

土方十四郎根本抵抗不了坂田银时，护得住手机就拦不住坂田银时在他身上作恶的双手，想要按住坂田银时的双手，坂田银时就干脆就蹭了上来用头，胳膊，身体在他的敏感地带蹭来蹭去。他总是拿狡猾的坂田银时没辙，于是手机就在二人不忍直视的缠斗中到了坂田银时的手上。土方十四郎想开口骂人，他不知道这个坂田银时想搞什么鬼，他咬牙切齿地看着坂田银时饶有兴致地翻着他的手机，然后坂田银时仿佛看见什么一样从他的身上弹了起来，说“这个人到底是谁啦！” 

土方十四郎皱着眉头接过手机，才发现是备忘录，上面是坂田银时打出的话“活人的话是不会看的到鬼的，你这样被厉鬼缠上的除外。来的那个近藤勋一定不是人，而且看起来是个厉害角色。”土方十四郎吞了吞口水，发现自己收到了一条短信，是近藤勋发来的 

“土方抱歉，今天突然有新的案子，加班到太晚我不能过去看你了，不必等我。 ” 

坂田银时嚷嚷着说“你解释不清楚了吧，可不要给我删掉这个狐狸精的照片”同时一把夺过手机，飞快地打字，然后递给土方十四郎“这个家伙看起来算得上一骑当千，你还不如去外面，去别人家也好寺庙也罢，熬到天亮回来，快逃！我帮你解决他，路上遇见什么乱七八糟的障眼法也不要回头，鬼怪现在还要不了你的命”土方十四郎担心着坂田银时的伤势不肯答应，但是坂田银时已经一把把土方十四郎推开，气呼呼地站了起来。近藤勋吓了一跳，走过来扶着坂田银时打算劝架。坂田银时发着抖，仿佛真的被气到一样，抬起充血的双眼狠狠地瞪着土方十四郎喊道“给我滚！” 

土方十四郎不再犹豫，扭头跑出了公寓，然后重重地关上了门，他不敢回头看，但是他看到在自己跑出门的一霎那，照亮自己前方公寓楼楼道的客厅灯光瞬间熄灭了。 

土方十四郎不顾一切咬着牙冲下楼去，同时心里暗暗发誓下次要让天然卷告诉自己一些鬼怪的事情。土方十四郎跑了不知道多久，却仍然没有跑到一楼，一开始土方十四郎还以为自己是心理作用，但是他后来想想自己也就住在五楼，一楼不至于那么远，他就拿出手机打开手电筒，照了一下墙壁上的标签，上面显示的仍然是五楼。土方十四郎眼前发黑几乎站立不住，他是无神论者平时对灵异鬼怪的事情不屑一顾，但是也在童年的时候听说过鬼打墙的事件。夜晚狭小无人的楼道给人铺天盖地的窒息感，更别提自己就清清楚楚地知道就在一门之隔后面，有不请自来的恶鬼，他忽然听见了门后传来沙沙的异响，那个恶鬼想要出门来找他也说不定。土方十四郎咬咬牙，宁可选择继续转身下楼。他一扭头发现楼梯台阶上趴着一个长发白衣，用双臂支撑着自己半截身体朝土方蠕动着的女鬼，土方十四郎感觉进也不是退也不是，就在女鬼的胳膊快要触及土方十四郎的时候。土方十四郎咬咬牙破口大骂“老子是警察！活人都没有不怕我的，死了以后难道更厉害了？给老子爬！”然后不顾女鬼的哀嚎地踩着女鬼前进，在楼梯口转弯过后，他终于看见了楼道门口。 

土方十四郎出了楼道门口以后一路朝着自己记忆中的警察局跑去，邪不压正，警察局应该是个好去处，而且自己也会安心一点，坂田银时曾经告诉自己不要害怕，恶鬼还不至于真的有本事杀了他，目前最多只是制造幻象吓吓人，倒是有很多可怜虫是被幻象与恐惧活活把自己吓死的。土方十四郎安慰着自己，朝前跑去，一路上异常平静，并没有什么小鬼来叨扰，奇怪的声音也没有。但是土方十四郎总觉得平静的有些奇怪，但是他说不出来，在他跑到市中心准备过马路的时候忽然明白为什么了———即使现在是晚上十一点半，夜深人静，但是他一路走来没有一辆车辆经过，没有一个人出现，在小区里还能说得过去，但是在繁华的市中心，实在是太过离奇了！ 

他听见市中心的钟楼敲响了十二点的钟声，仿佛提醒着他，恶鬼撞掉他的灯的机会来了。土方十四郎咬咬牙，准备不顾一切去了屯所再说，就在这个时候，土方十四郎身后伸出一只手紧紧地握住他的胳膊，力气大到五指陷入肉里，土方十四郎顾不上喊疼，整个人就被大力地向后扯去。 

“你在马路上发什么呆！” 

被拖拽摔落在地的土方十四郎眼前是一辆车呼啸而过，如果不是有人拉他，他一定会被撞到粉身碎骨。他下意识地回头，发现身边围了许多看傻了眼的路人。他舔舔嘴唇对刚才拉他的路人道谢，然后他扭头发现那个路人在灯光下没有影子，然后那个面色苍白的路人嘻嘻嘻笑着说“不用谢，反正，你还有生气护体，命不该绝，我们现在也没本事撞死你。” 

土方十四郎后知后觉地发现自己又回了一次头。   
土方十四郎垂头丧气地慢慢回了自己的单身公寓，虽然说自己的房子已经被厉鬼攻破算不上一个安全的地方，但他知道今天自己已然失去了一盏灯，就全然无所谓去哪里了，还不如回家看看坂田银时。 

他拿出钥匙打开了公寓门，入目就是躺在沙发上昏迷的坂田银时，他心里砰砰直跳，快步上前扶起了他，检查坂田银时的身体，虽然坂田银时是鬼魂，但是见惯了案发现场的他还是能轻松判断出自己不在时发生了什么。自己的客厅还一如既往，应该并没有发生打斗，坂田银时的伤加剧了，但是并不是战斗时添的伤口，而是因为动作过大撕裂了身上原来的伤口。冷汗凝结在坂田银时的额头上，坂田银时无意识地因为疼痛发着抖，土方十四郎心疼地把坂田银时放在自己的膝盖上擦着他的汗，他猜的出发生了什么，那个假扮成近藤勋才敢出现的恶鬼应该是个胆小鬼，坂田银时也看得出来，于是强忍着身上的伤，虚张声势就吓跑了那个恶鬼，但是因为动作过大撕裂了身上的伤口所以晕过去了。他想起在近藤勋刚进来的时候，坂田银时若无其事赖在自己身上撒娇的样子，那时候满身是伤的坂田银时就在忍受着伤口撕裂的疼痛为了自己演戏吧。 

土方十四郎越想越自责，他不忍心责怪坂田银时擅作主张推开他一个人故作坚强地面对这一切，毕竟把坂田银时害成这样的不是别人，而是自己。于是土方十四郎咬咬牙，挽起袖子，用水果刀划开手臂，然后把伤口送到了坂田银时口中让他喝自己的鲜血，坂田银时一开始是无意识地被迫吞咽着鲜血，再然后有了力气就食髓知味般伸出手拥抱着土方十四郎的胳膊，像没有思想的小婴儿吮吸奶嘴一样吮吸着鲜血，土方十四郎有些头晕眼花，感觉自己失血似乎有些多，但是看着坂田银时有些上瘾般的表情与他的生命力渐渐恢复的样子，就无所谓地抱紧坂田银时的头部，闭上了眼睛。坂田银时清醒了过来，发现自己在做什么以后就用力的推开了土方十四郎，土方十四郎因为失血过多没什么力气，几乎就要被坂田银时推下沙发。 

“操。”土方十四郎低声骂了一声，然而土方十四郎来不及生气，坂田银时率先破口大骂。 

“你他妈疯了？这样下去你不用等到厉鬼害死你，你自己就被我吸干鲜血身亡了。你就那么想死吗？” 

土方十四郎憋了些闷气，感觉自己吃力不讨好还挨了骂，自己对坂田银时的关心被轻贱了，脸上火辣辣的，但是他并不后悔，就回嘴道“你别误会，我不是担心你，我是不习惯欠人情，你是因为我才受这么重的伤，我只是还给你让自己安心一点而已 。”坂田银时哼了一声，背对着土方十四郎生闷气，“我为了救你才来这里，结果眼睁睁看着你被我害死，你说我什么心情？” 

土方十四郎想，他一开始不是说为了报仇才选择待在自己身边的吗？是因为自己而动摇了吗？就慢慢地不着痕迹地往后挪了挪，拉近他和坂田银时的距离。坂田银时装作没看见，仍然是赌气别着头盯着窗外，土方十四郎干脆就大胆地躺在了坂田银时的大腿上。看着坂田银时的脸，他觉得坂田银时实在是不像因为强烈的怨恨才弥留在人间的厉鬼。 

“想不到你倒是这么关心我。不过不知道你看不看的出来，我的第二盏灯也撞掉了。” 

“我看得出来，你想说什么。” 

“与其我明天被那些鬼害死，我倒是宁愿死在你的手上。你本来可以什么也不用做，等我的三盏灯都灭了，你藏起来以逸待劳，等那些欺软怕硬的恶鬼一拥而上杀我的时候，才是你报仇最好的时机，对吧？总好过你受着重伤还要惦记着保护我。”坂田银时的身体僵硬了一下，土方十四郎感觉的出来，土方十四郎继续轻声说道“就凭你没有这么做，我为了你而死也心甘情愿。而且与其落在来历不明的恶鬼手里，我还不如死在你手里。” 

土方十四郎的语气似乎是确定自己必死一样笃定，土方十四郎身上的灯只剩下了一盏，而且自己本来算得上世上唯一的安全之所也被攻破，土方十四郎的意思坂田银时明白。 

坂田银时沉默了一会，故作轻松地开玩笑“喂喂喂，别这么说嘛，阿银我啊，为了你可是好不容易把那个鬼赶走了，房子就像女人一样，也许总会被别的男人进入过，但是真男人还是要学会包容女人的过去，像什么都没有发生过一样继续过日子，不然女人会伤心，索性再次让别的不清不楚的男人进来的，你的房子也会伤心，欢迎别的不清不楚的鬼进来的。到时候你就真的要哭出来了。”坂田银时干干地笑了两声，虽然说他也知道情况实在是乐观不起来，他的玩笑话幼稚的很，不见得能逗土方十四郎发笑，活跃起来这么沉重的氛围。 

土方十四郎伸出手，勾住坂田银时的脖子，坂田银时的脸被迫俯向土方十四郎，土方十四郎说“你对我的命不感兴趣，那我的精气呢？我不想死的时候还是个处男。”土方十四郎凑在坂田银时的唇边说，坂田银时听见“死”字的时候想要反驳他，却张不开嘴。 

“你心里没有我，我也不在意。”土方十四郎说道。 

屋里灭了灯，世界消失在暧昧的黑暗里，云片在黑暗里翻滚沉浮，被夜风绞碎又粘腻地糅合回去，风卷残云，最终才依依不舍地散去，露出了被遮掩许久的一轮明月。 

土方十四郎没有开灯，也没有去洗澡，只是倚在窗边点起了一根烟吞云吐雾了起来，看着窗外的夜景，他就是喜欢这样把最让自己快乐的东西都一次性通通叠加起来来享受。坂田银时也走过来，贴着他的身体，靠在窗边，问他“你现在已经没了两盏灯，应该看得见吧？” 

“看得见什么？” 

坂田银时遥遥一指对面的楼顶，土方十四郎看了过去，心脏漏了一拍，他看见一个血肉模糊的少女在楼顶歪歪扭扭地前行，她用左手勉强地按着自己已经骨肉分离的右臂让自己看起来仿佛还算完整，她的表情充满痛苦，她的腿因为强烈撞击已经变得支离破碎，甚至露出了骨头，行走显得十分困难，但是她仍然坚持着朝绝路前行，最后像一片落花一样从楼顶边缘坠下，土方十四郎看见在她快要落地的最后一瞬她露出了后悔惊恐的表情，然后她下意识地双臂朝下护在身前希望减少缓冲来活命，然而徒劳无功，她还是摔了个粉碎。然后土方十四郎看见她咬着牙着撑起自己支离破碎的身体，一步步又走上楼梯，回到楼顶，重复刚才的行为。 

土方十四郎看向坂田银时，坂田银时并不像自己一样惊讶，似乎是司空见惯了，反倒是耐心地解释“那是个自杀的小姑娘，她每一次跳楼都会失忆，再次重复自己生前自杀的过程，因为死时自杀的执念过重，就这样变成了厉鬼，不入轮回，重复死亡。话说起来，逗留的鬼魂皆是因为执念过重才化为厉鬼不能投胎转世，那些战场恶鬼执着于厮杀，我执着于复仇，等到执念消失的时候才能再次轮回转世吧。” 

土方十四郎苦笑“听说地狱会惩罚自杀的人，这就是她的地狱吗？” 

“你错了。” 

坂田银时抬起头，眼神的焦点落在虚空，似乎是回忆起了痛苦的过往“惩罚她的只有她自己而已。心甘情愿去死的人会被自己的宿命所困，一遍遍重复自己的死亡，这是在我死后，才知道的事情。除了自己以外，哪有什么伟大的鬼神能困的住一个人。” 

“胡说，我自己不就被那些乱七八糟的战场幽灵缠上了嘛。”土方十四郎吐槽道 

坂田银时手托着腮扭过头看向土方十四郎“无论怎么样你要加油活下去吧，你如果屈服给了他们，你也会生生世世重复被厉鬼害死的宿命噢。” 

就在此时，土方十四郎又听见了砰的一声，那个小姑娘再次坠下了高楼，血肉开花，土方十四郎郁闷的发现事情比他预料的还要差。 

“妈的为什么，我又不是自杀的人。”   
土方十四郎觉得鬼魂真是种奇妙的东西，他看着眼前的少女宛如玩跳楼机一样一遍遍坠落，破碎，想着自己凭什么就要像愚蠢的自杀的人不断重复宿命。像自杀的人？他忽然想到，鬼魂要杀死他却不能下手，只能灭掉他身上护体的三盏灯才能动手，而灭掉灯的，只能是自己，如果因为灯灭而屈服给幽灵的话，不就是自杀了吗？

土方十四郎好像从一团乱麻中捡到了线头，重新梳理起来整件事情。为什么那些鬼花样百出地接近自己却没办法痛下杀手？趴在楼梯上那个女鬼当时朝自己爬过来，但是自己硬着头皮踩过去反而破了鬼打墙？说到底，鬼魂的本事只是虚张声势来吓唬人，想要让人类产生恐惧来丢盔弃甲臣服于他们，实际上奈何不了他分毫，只不过是一群欺软怕硬的纸老虎罢了。

自己和坂田银时的方向从一开始就是错的，目标不应该是躲起来，也不是小心翼翼守护好灯。方向就是错的各种努力当然是南辕北辙。自己画地为牢步步退缩只不过会让那些虚张声势的鬼魂洋洋得意，助长威风而已。

非要说的话他的劲敌只有一个———他自己对未知的恐惧。

土方十四郎忽然不怕了，也不再觉得死亡迫在眉睫，他好像是拆掉了自己心里的定时炸弹的电线一样轻松，在枪林弹雨中与穷凶极恶的恐怖分子搏斗都战无不胜的自己怕什么呢？怕一些只会故弄玄虚而没办法伤人的东西吗？要被骗到自尽，把自己的性命交给这么一群只敢食尸腐肉而不敢直面野兽的乌鸦吗？

他土方十四郎可不是这样的人。

警察的敏锐与他的勇敢又回到了他的身上。

土方十四郎抽完了一根烟，他把烟头顺势在窗台上掐灭。他打开了窗子，凉爽的夜风吹了进来，让公寓内压抑的氛围被疏散，屋内外的空气流通了起来。他整个人也是同样的澄澈明通，仿佛溶解在了夜风里，轻飘飘地，吹往了月光所能遍及的全世界。

海底月是天上月，眼前人是意中人。他的意中人轻锁眉头，仍然被心事所困，土方十四郎就拍了拍坂田银时的肩膀，指着月亮说“喂，今天的月亮真不错，我们下去走走吧，你一直不是待在刀里就是待在屋子里很闷吧，我带你出去走走，我们看看月亮。”

“不要用手指月亮啦，耳朵会被割下来的，青光眼笨蛋！话说回来这个点会有巧克力芭菲卖吗？有的话我就跟你出去。”

“ 繁华地带的话有吧，我带你去吃吧。”土方十四郎拉起了坂田银时的指尖，他觉得也算是因祸得福，拨得云开见月明，今天晚上会是他度过的最浪漫的一夜。他和坂田银时正要走到楼梯口时，他凭着被冲田总悟暗算多年的丰富经验感觉到右肩后似乎有东西裹挟着风过来，就侧身一闪，躲过了一只青色的手，那个穿墙而过的鬼扑了个空，摔倒在地。

“ 你以为老子会像被传销组织骗得一愣一愣的老头子一样被你们吓破胆吗？你那些骗术老子早就看破了，破坏别人的爱情会遭天谴的！给我爬！”那个老爷爷吓得屁滚尿流地想要爬起来，土方十四郎飞起一脚，把那个鬼魂踹到了坂田银时脚下。示意他报仇的时候到了，但是坂田银时并没有看向脚下吓得魂飞魄散的鬼魂，而是看着土方十四郎怔在了原地。

土方十四郎是真正的强者，不受制于运势的支配与他人的阻挠，自己就可以完全掌控自己的人生，纵然龙游浅水，只要他愿意就可以再次凭虚御风扶摇而上。

他明白土方十四郎已经不需要等到第四天时来运转的时候了。

他就是强运本身。

伏在坂田银时脚下的鬼魂趁着坂田银时愣神的功夫，连滚带爬地逃走了。

土方十四郎才发现，坂田银时对于报仇其实是无所谓的，坂田银时只是全神贯注在自己身上，露出一个如释重负的微笑，他整个人显得像与世隔绝般寂寥，仿佛下一秒就会随风而逝一样。他验证了自己心里一个大胆的想法

“ 把你留在人间的强烈的执念不是复仇，而是我吧？你说的被鬼魂害死的情人，就是我的前世吧？生生世世落入被鬼魂害死的宿命的，不是我的未来，而是我经历的过去。”土方十四郎想了想，改变了说法“说被害死不对劲，鬼魂没有害死人的本事，应该说是相当于浑然不觉地被鬼魂诓骗自杀了吧。”

坂田银时点点头，叹了口气说“你知道我为什么不和你相认吗？就是为了此时此刻我们两个都不会那么难受。”土方十四郎伸出手想要抱住坂田银时，才发现坂田银时的身体正在化作点点光斑消逝，宛如一场渐近凌晨的旖旎绮梦。

坂田银时孤身留恋人间等待了数百年，也只不过是为了破掉土方十四郎的宿命而已。鬼魂夙愿已了，就会重归轮回。

“ 你等了这么久才等到我，而咱们两个还没有正儿八经地恋爱约会过呢，你不觉得可惜吗？”

坂田银时笑着摇摇头“我本来就没有抱什么期望，能陪着你三天我已经心满意足了，而如今这样，阿银回本了。”即使转世轮回忘记一切，土方十四郎还是会再次爱上他是他意料之外的。于是他转过身，在最后一刻勾起土方十四郎的小指，抬眸将土方十四郎的身形映入眼中。

“ 那么下次换我了，我会快点来找你的。”

即使是死亡也无法将他们相分离。

坂田银时话语刚落，整个人就消散的干干净净，土方十四郎伸出手想要拥抱坂田银时的残影，却落了个空。

大梦方醒，孑然一身。

土方十四郎请的三天假终究只用上了两天，第三天他就重新去上班，恢复了自己平静的生活，他几乎要觉得这疯狂的两天与他稍纵即逝的爱情是他的幻觉，只有那把古刀提醒着他并非如此。

他路过甜品店的时候，总会忍不住朝里面张望，自己还没有为他买过一次他最喜欢的甜品，一次也没有。就在他发呆的时候，左肩被轻轻地拍了一下，他条件反射地侧身反手把那个人按在了橱窗上，看着橱窗玻璃映照出的侧脸他微微一愣。

“surprise。”

番外：前世的故事

坂田银时在有一次和土方十四郎做完爱以后，趴在他的胸膛上问过他“鬼之副长大人不在意和来历不明的人上/床吗？你不怕阿银是来接近你的犯罪分子卧底吗？”土方十四郎白了坂田银时一眼，点起了一根烟，自顾自地吸着，然后低下头和坂田银时接吻，把二手烟都尽数传入了坂田银时的口中，坂田银时被呛红了脸，雪白的皮肤都泛起了红色。

“老子可是真选组副长，看人的眼光当然不差。”

这是坂田银时不得不承认的，经年累月的警察生涯给了土方十四郎敏锐的判断力，但是他仍然觉得土方十四郎过份自信，毕竟他并没有看出来自己就是幕府的眼中钉，大将白夜叉。新时代幕府官员的婚配并不在意门当户对，所以真选组组长近藤勋敢于大胆地追求陪酒女阿妙，自己这个无业游民也成为了公认的公务员家属。但是，有政治污点的攘夷志士和幕府官员的结合呢？也许会影响土方十四郎的政治生涯，如果知晓这一切，谨慎敬业的土方十四郎会怎么选择呢？坂田银时懒得往下想，当年他支撑着自己在你死我活的战场上活下来的精神动力不是渴求胜利也不是深思熟虑，而是放弃思考，于是他索性翻了个身继续朝土方十四郎索欢转移注意力。

战争年代，许多人的过往都散轶不知所踪，难以查证。战场上的英雄脱下战袍丢了刀，拿起酒瓶就能成为街头巷尾出名的酒鬼，山间野地的穷小子抓住机会立了功也能一战成名出人头地。坂田银时的朋友桂小太郎是精于此道的，坂田银时时常看着桂小太郎粉墨登场换上一身衣服略作乔装，就能成为许许多多的人——街头巷尾的僧人，攘夷志士，平平无奇的保姆，甚至是真选组队员的桂阿腐郎。坂田银时乐于看着桂小太郎表演，此时他会感到一种安全感，因为他可以相信即使凭着拙劣的演技和蹩脚的谎言也能骗过众人，大家出于社交礼貌也不会对提起过往就缄默的武士刨根问底。坂田银时就在此时是相信自己真真正正褪下了背负着鲜血和累累白骨的白夜叉的皮囊，化为了另外一个人，一个拥有爱人与安逸幸福生活的普通老百姓的人。

打破他的幻想的，是在夏日祭典上出现的旧时战友高杉晋助。他对高杉晋助想要拉着他报复幕府，平息死去的同伴在耳边萦绕的悲鸣，与安抚在自己体内撕咬呐喊着想要毁灭世界的野兽的中二说法嗤之以鼻。

“阿银是没文化的普通人，听不懂你这种大诗人文邹邹的谈吐，想象力这么丰富的话就去写怪兽小说吧，阿银恕不奉陪。”出乎坂田银时的意料，高杉晋助并没有生气，只是苦笑着把自己的眼罩摘了下来。坂田银时看着一团黑色的烟雾从高杉晋助空荡荡的左眼眶飘了出来，像流水一样聚成了疯狂的野兽，向坂田银时扑了过来，流动的烟雾中，他看见了战场上的残肢，破损的人脸，有一些他勉强认得出是死去的同伴，有一些是死于自己刀下的敌人，他们在坂田银时耳边呐喊着，诅咒着，哭嚎求救着，许许多多的声音交杂在一起，仿佛把坂田银时拉回了战场。他才明白高杉晋助表达的是字面意思而已。

高杉晋助的嘴唇一张一合 ，说“你想要在战场上临阵脱逃去过好日子，哪有这么容易。战场上的士兵，只有杀人的，和被杀的。”高杉晋助言尽于此，就转身离去了，坂田银时知道高杉晋助不是坐以待毙的人，听说他后来成为了宇宙闻名的恐怖分子。高杉晋助真的乐意终其一生都不回自己为之抛头颅洒热血的地球上，而是与曾经最厌恶的天人日日打交道吗？坂田银时不知道，但是镌刻在他们骨头里的杀业与罪孽早就为他们暗暗指引了前路，容不得他们选择，坂田银时才发现自己想要改头换面，为自己披上一张平凡百姓的画皮活下去的念头的天真，许多东西早已附骨而生，非死不能终结。

坂田银时数着自己与恶鬼角逐赢来的时间去拉着土方十四郎尽情地吃了江户所有的自己舍不得吃的甜点，忘乎所以地与土方十四郎日夜抵死缠绵，拼命地享受着自己所剩无几的生命，然后掐着厉鬼来取自己性命的前夜，对土方十四郎提出了分手。

坂田银时不敢去看土方十四郎的表情，他整个人都有些麻木，于是也学着土方十四郎平时的样子点起了一根烟抽了起来，可是他不会抽烟，也无法理解土方十四郎是如何依靠烟草来获得平静的。

土方十四郎接受的倒是比坂田银时想象的爽快，并没有挽留他，只是提出了最后一个要求“和我上/床吧，你心里没有我，我也不在意。”坂田银时愣了一下，然后爽朗的答应了“好啊，原来你迷恋的只有我的好皮相而已啊”土方十四郎这次没有反驳他，只是沉着脸把坂田银时拉到了床上，两个人做了起来，坂田银时想土方十四郎总归有怒火，理由就是两个人射/精以后，土方十四郎一拳头对坂田银时照面而来，打的坂田银时头晕眼花，坂田银时没有还手也没有防御，他觉得自己欠土方十四郎的应该比这还要多，于是坂田银时就被活活打晕过去了。

坂田银时在廉价旅馆苏醒的时候已经是深夜了，他摸了摸自己的脸，有干涸的血迹与钝痛，应该是肿了。坂田银时想要穿起衣服的时候，却发现床上的不是自己的衣服，是土方十四郎的衣服，坂田银时的心砰砰直跳，他草草地穿上了土方十四郎并不那么合自己身的衣服，想要去寻找土方十四郎，他心底传来了不祥的预感，一直在他耳边萦绕的本应该强烈的怨灵的声音也消失不见，就在这个漆黑到没有月亮的夜晚，他拉开和室门，在门后看见了被武士刀穿喉而过，穿着坂田银时的衣服，暴毙身亡的土方十四郎。他猜得到，那些厉鬼应该是把穿着自己的衣服沾染上自己的气味的土方十四郎当成怨恨的靶子，杀掉了他。

坂田银时握着土方十四郎失去温度的手，他不敢相信现实，也不知道土方十四郎从何得知这件事情，他只是麻木地流下眼泪。他终于发现，土方十四郎的判断力比他想的还要敏锐，土方并没有在意过坂田银时的过往与许多可疑行迹也不是因为土方十四郎的盲目自信，而是因为土方十四郎并不在意他的身份，而是真正地了解并且热爱他的每一寸风骨，握住了他的全部的灵魂的人。

坂田银时觉得土方十四郎死的太过不值，因为旋即幕府严格查处参与过攘夷战争的攘夷志士，坂田银时不幸落网，他的情人土方十四郎拼劲自己光明的前途与生命也只不过为他换来了几天活头。幕府要求尽快处决攘夷志士，他的死期早早定了，坂田银时盯着行刑人的刀发起了呆，他知道幕府官员死后的佩刀会被幕府收回重新利用，他只希望为他介错的这把太刀不是土方十四郎那把。在刀锋落下亲吻坂田银时脖颈的时候，走马灯一样的回忆从坂田银时眼前经过，他讽刺地发现自己为救国而参加的攘夷战争并没有改变国家，只是赔上了自己的性命，而土方十四郎处心积虑为自己挡下了一劫也没有改变自己必死的命运。如果知晓命运的安排，你还会这样选择吗？在生命的最后一刻坂田银时问自己，也问土方十四郎。他听见了自己心里的答案，如果早知道命运如此，大抵是没有人能生活的下去的，当时的人们只不过皆如流水盲目地肆意奔腾，不问前途而已。

刀锋追逐着坂田银时的肌肤骨肉，艳丽的血像飞花一样旋转随着坂田银时的头颅一同落入尘土，就此埋葬了这么一段风流过往。


End file.
